Gai
|aliases = The Traitor of Ishval (ス トレーター オフ イシュバル su toreetaa ofu ishubaru) The Mad Man of the Military (ス マッド マン オフ ス ミリタリー su maddo man ofu su miritarii) |birth = 1889 |age = 25 |family = Unknown Relatives (Deceased) |affiliations = Ishval Religion (Formerly) |species = |occupation = Alchemist Soldier |abilities = Martial Arts Mechanic Marksman|weapon = Pistol Built-In Knife|trait = Purple Strand in White Hair|goal = To serve himself.}} Gai (ゲー gee) is an Ishvalen serving in the as a Major, having joined the State Military before the where he too was responsible for several of his own countrymen's death, drenched in the blood of his ancestors. A former follower of Ishvala, Gai has shown numerous times that he no longer follows their religion, parting himself from his former community by learning the art of alchemy and participating in the downfall of the Ishvalen society. Renowned for his amazing intellect, Gai has learned both sides of the spectrum by utilising both alchemy and automail into his occupation however he wields both these arts skillfully, becoming quite the expert in both fields and even does his own automail without the need for another mechanic. Truthfully, Gai is one of the most mysterious yet deadly soldiers to ever have joined the State Military even having been compared to the likes of as they share some similair charming aspects to their personality. Seeing himself as the future of the world, Gai combines alchemy and automail into his work in order to make the world a more advanced and technological world, gaining the order and respect that he desires so. Having avoided Executive Order Number 3066, Gai is one of the only Ishvalens in the Amestrian Military to have retained and continued their work within the establishment and faction. In fact, Gai had even participated in the execution of the Ishvalens during the war, having even dealt with many of them personally whilst infiltrating enemy territory and destroying them from within. His loyalty to King Bradley however goes misjudged, as Gai truely despises the man with all he has and knows Bradley's secret as the powerful Homunculus of Wrath, using this as motivation to rid the King from this world. His interest and desire for knowledge on the Homunculus has however made him one of the prime targets of 's Seven Sins, who discreetly try to apprehend and even silence the man through several means, all of which Gai had successfully dodged. Even he is amazed by the power of the Homunculus and shows a desire to seek a way to become just like them, to have unfathomable power over the normal human being all of which he could use to go about on his path. What he truley seeks is the secret to immortality. Throughout his career as a State Military officer, Gai has earned himself a variety of names over the years such as The Traitor of Ishval (ス トレーター オフ イシュバル su toreetaa ofu ishubaru) which just like the information said before reffers to his betrayel of the Ishvalen people and how he took part in their downfall. Also other things such as his treason for killing his own people when they are their weakest adds to the reputation of him being a traitor to his own countrymen. The Mad Man of the Military (ス マッド マン オフ ス ミリタリー su maddo man ofu su miritarii) is a name that was given to him by his fellow Majors and State Alchemists alike, having been called the Mad Man due to his psychopathic nature at times as well as his sadistic nature to all. Though not a State Alchemist, Gai if he had bothered to practise alchemy before would've been able to sign up for the position as State Alchemists according to his colleagues, but chose not to as it would interrupt his research. It would seem that Gai has only chosen to join the State Military to benefit his research and work and not for the position and it's privileges as well, though does find those to come in handy in the future. Appearance Personality